My First Christmas In Heaven
by Kitty Kat
Summary: How Evelyn and Rafe deal with Danny's death the first Christmas he isn't with them. Includes the poem "My First Christmas in Heaven" which is very beautiful.


My First Christmas In Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: The author of this poem in anonymous. People who made Pearl Harbor own Danny, Rafe, Evelyn, and Danny Jr. I didn't write the poem so don't be all you don't know if he's Catholic.   
  
I see the countless Christmas Trees around the world below.  
With tiny lights, like heaven's stars, reflecting on the snow.  
The sight is so spectacular! Please wipe away that tear,  
for I am spending Christmas with Jesus Christ this year.  
  
I hear the many Christmas songs that people hold so dear,  
but the sounds of music can't compare with the Christmas choir up here.  
I have no words to tell you, the joy their voices bring,  
for it is beyond description to hear the angels sing.  
  
I know how much you miss me. I see the pain inside your heart,  
but I am not so far away. We really aren't apart.  
So be happy for me dear ones. You know I hold you dear  
and be glad I'm spending Christmas with Jesus Christ this year.  
  
I send you each a special gift from my heavenly home above.  
I send you each a memory of my undying love.  
After all "LOVE" is the gift, more precious than pure gold.  
It was always most important in the stories Jesus told.  
  
Please love and keep each other, as my Father said to do,  
for I can't count the blessings or love He has for you.  
  
So, have a Joyous Christmas and wipe away that tear.  
Remember, I'm spending Christmas with Jesus Christ this year.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Rafe held Evelyn in front of him as they looked at the brightly lit up tree. Danny Jr., Evelyn's four month old child, was asleep in his bedroom above them. Evelyn's eyes brimmed with tears, but she forced herself to be strong and not to cry.   
  
She stood up and walked over to the window. The snow had formed a blanket around their land. She gently placed one hand to the glass without touching it. She shuddered at Rafe's hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You know, even when I went away, I never missed a Christmas with him," Rafe said. "This is the first one."  
  
She placed her small hand on top of one of his arms that were holding her against his athletic frame. She looked back at Rafe, the hurt apparent in her usually lively eyes. "When, how are we supposed to tell him Rafe?"  
  
"When he's old enough, Ev," Rafe said. "We'll just sit him down and have a talk with him about it."  
  
"You know it's not that easy," she protested.  
  
"Don't think about it now," he said.  
  
He returned to the couch and let her stay near the window for a few minutes. When she was done staring into the vast emptyness of the farm in winter, she returned to Rafe. She let her body be relaxed in his arms. She looked over the presents set out from Santa Claus to young Danny. "Rafe," she started. Then, almost as if on cue, Danny started crying from upstairs.  
  
"Hold that thought," he said. He kissed her forehead and stood up. She kept her legs in the same position, as if she were sitting, but stretched her torso across the couch. When he came back down the stairs, her eyes were half closed. She immediatly shot up at the sight of Rafe. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I mean ye...I needed to talk to you," she said rubbing her eyes.   
  
Rafe was worried about her. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and in a few months she would be going back to work. "We can talk in the morning."  
  
He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm and made him stay. He was surprised at the force a tired woman had. He sat on the edge of the couch. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Have you realized that we've lived together for eight months and I haven't felt your kiss for over a year and a half?" she asked him.  
  
He now found himself staring out the window. "You still love Danny."  
  
"Rafe," she interrupted before he could say anymore. "I'll always love Danny. What I shared with him, I haven't shared that with you yet."  
  
"But I held him as he died, Evelyn," he said, not really knowing why. "His last words were spoken to me, I watched him as he took his final breath. And I wished anything, any Goddamn thing, that I could have been the one dying. Not him..."  
  
"I'm sorry she said as she pulled her body in closer to his. "I shouldn't of brought it up."  
  
"No, we needed to talk about this, you were right," he said nonchalantly stroking her hair. "Because I really do love you."  
  
She looked into his eyes, then stretched her neck so that her lips were inches away from his. She slowly moved closer to him, until their lips were touching. He put both of his arms around her waist and hoisted her to his level. They both gave into the kiss. That was when they realized the magic had never left, it had just been buried for a little while. 


End file.
